The fifth revision of the HyperText Markup Language, named “HTML5,” is formally defined by an international standards body known as the World Wide Web Consortium (“W3C”). HTML5 includes more than 100 specifications that relate to the next generation of Web technologies. HTML5 describes a set of HTML, CSS (Cascading Style Sheets), and JAVASCRIPT specifications configured to enable designers and developers to build the next generation of web sites and applications.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.